Mystery
by Aoi Tenma
Summary: PG just to be safe... Mokuba sets Seto up for IM, and founds a total stranger chatting with him. Apparantly this person knows Seto & he might know this person as well, but who is she? Sx(?)
1. Setting Niisama up

Oi Minna!! In this fic, YOU'LL be voting on who this pairing will be!! Seto/Shizuka, Seto/Anzu, Seto/Isis, Seto/Mai(?!), Seto/Vivian(?) or even Seto/Rebecca(!!!!) Yep, this is a Seto centered story, where he's gonna be paired with the girl you vote for!!  
  
.....................  
  
...............  
  
........  
  
...  
  
Unless you want it to be Yaoi story... :3  
  
You: O_____O;;  
  
Chibi Varon: Vivian wa Dare?  
  
Aoi: ...Right, minna-san!! This is spoilers, 'kay? In the KC Grandprix, new characters appears, one of them is Vivian Wong, A Chinese duelist who is a HUUUUGE fan of Kaiba & Yuugi, & swears she will defeat Rebecca & gain a (Dream) position by Yuugi & Seto's side, but she lost her duel to Rebecca Hopskins... And by the way, Rebecca isn't a snotty Teddy-bear obsessed genius duelist anymore, she's a YUUGI-obsessed genius duelist, hell, she even calls Yuugi 'koishii' (Dear, honey, darling, beloved...)  
  
Chibi Noa: Choto matte, that means Yuugi is crowded by girls???  
  
Chibi Malik: Yep. Don't forget about how Anzu-san looks like when Rebecca jumped-glomped Yuugi... ::shudder::  
  
Aoi: ...Right... Tonikaku, Seto is going to still be in America, and I'm going to put Mai back in Domino for the sake of the chance she might get if she DOES gets paired with Seto!! This also goes for Vivian & Rebecca, 'kay?  
  
_________________  
  
"Nii-sama..."  
  
A black haired boy said called out, peeping up on Seto's office desk as he works on his laptop. The auburn haired CEO frowned, & looked down at Mokuba, who was grinning sheepishly.  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean, 'no'?"  
  
Mokuba asked, still grinning. Seto sighed, he knew this was going to happen... Who knows how much longer he can hold off towards his otouto's antics.  
  
"You KNOW what I mean. And no, you still may not use my laptop to secretly sign me up for an IM"  
  
"Whhhhyyyy????"  
  
"Because it's a waste of time"  
  
"No it's not"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"No it's not"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"No it's not"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
Yes, I know. Cliché. Tonikaku (Anyway), about an hour later....  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"No it's not"  
  
"Mokuba, that's enough! I'm not going to waste my time just to talk to some stranger who has nothing better to do but stare into the computer screen & getting obsessed with it"  
  
....Okay, he's definitely NOT talking about a certain mad, internet obsessed authoress, but then again... BWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! --I mean, umm... Let's just continue the story... Please...-__-;; Yep, after the above argument, Mokuba decided to use the one & only weapon he could always count on... The almost evil-- Yet innocent deadly weapon that he owned... Yes, my friends, the one & only...  
  
Puppy dog face.  
  
Yes, the deadly weapon which has never failed mokuba in his life before. NEVER. Before we see what happens to Seto, let's recap what happened before, shall we? Well, Mokuba has been trying to get Seto to have more social life (Other than those snotty-nosed business men) & what other way to do it than the one & only-- INTERNET!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! (Okay, I am now starting to sound like 4KIDS...-_-;;)  
  
*****Somewhere else****  
  
4KIDS: MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! I HAVE YET MADE ANOTHER PLAN TO DESTROY ANIME!!! FEAR MEEEE!!!!  
  
Dubbed characters of evil & doom AKA 4Kids's minions: ALL HAIL THE EVIL ONE!!  
  
Innocent original characters AKA victims of 4Kids's bad dubbing: DAREKA TASUKETE!!! T___T;; (Someone help)  
  
4KIDS: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
*****Back to the Kaiba Brothers***  
  
.....Right....  
  
Well, Mokuba has been secretly signing Seto up in different types of IM, but even when Mokuba told Seto about his account, he never uses it. Hell, Mokuba has signed him up with AOL, Yahoo!, and others that no one knew existed... But since the blue eyed CEO never used it, & Mokuba has forgotten about that the fact those accounts has been signed, well... Let's just say we've been encountering a lot of people who were pissed off 'cause they didn't get the IM name they wanted: Blue Eyes Ultimate, Dragon Lord, and many more other names that Mokuba can come up with involving his brother's obsession.  
  
Once, he thought about "Snuggle Bunnies", but then again, that was HIS obsession (Well, when he was 5 anyway)  
  
"Mokuba, DON'T START"  
  
"PWEAAASEEE???"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Like I said, it's a waste of time!!"  
  
"Hey, you did have an hour used up for our previous argument!!"  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"No it's not"  
  
***Flashback end***  
  
"Err... -_-;;"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Fine! But only if I get to name my username!!"  
  
"Waaaii!! ^___^ Arigatou, Niisama!!"  
  
Ah, the evil puppy dog face of doom has prevailed once again XD After signing up, Mokuba decides to leave Seto for his personal space AKA leaving him to chat. Seto sighed, & logged on to find a total stranger popping up.  
  
Change of Hearts: Konnichiwa, kimiwa dare?  
  
Seto looked blankly at the screen, and after a few moments he finally replied.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Lord: ....Well, my username says it all.  
  
(Right, I know that username sux, bear with me people... I suck at these things...)  
  
Change of Hearts: ^_^ I guess so (lol)  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Lord: lol? What the hell is that?  
  
Change of Hearts: ... Laughing Out Loud...  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Lord: Oh  
  
Change of Hearts: By the way, why'd you name your username Blue Eyes Ultimate Lord?  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Lord: I like BEWDs  
  
Change of Hearts: Blue Eyes White Dragons?  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Lord: Hai.  
  
Change of Hearts: Hahahaaa...  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: What's so funny?  
  
Change of Hearts: You remind me of someone...  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Lord: Honto?  
  
Change of Hearts: Hai, it's this guy who has all three BEWDs in the world, he often uses it to combine all three with polimerization & create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to win the game!!  
  
Reading this, Seto leaned closer to screen & became more interested. He ordered through the intercom for one of his workers to bring some coffee (He's in his office) & went back to chat.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Lord: Seto Kaiba, right? You know him?  
  
Change of Hearts: Well, apart from the fact that he's WORLDWIDE famous (Insert Seto smirking proudly here), I see him in person a couple of times myself...  
  
Blue Eye Ultimate Lord: You do?  
  
Change of Hearts: Sorta... He's a bit secluded & cold, but a really great duelist!  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Lord: Soka... (I see...) Where do you live now?  
  
Change of Hearts: Guess!! I think you'll know from what we talked about.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Lord: Domino town, Japan?  
  
Change of Hearts: You got it!! ^_____^  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Lord: By the way, why is your username "Change of Hearts"?  
  
Change of Hearts: Heheh... ^_^;; I tried using other cards, but their names were taken... Bakura got a bit upset with me for using up this name, it's suppose to be his favourite card...  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Lord: Bakura?  
  
Change of Hearts: Oh yeah... He's one of my friends, he was also in the Battle City!  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Lord: Yeah I've seen him before...  
  
He kept chatting with "Change of Hearts" until 2 hours pass by, when this mystery person had to log off. Seto frowned a little, but nevertheless did the same & dismissed himself back home after finishing the rest of work he needed to finish off.  
  
"Nii-sama, how'd it go?"  
  
"Not bad"  
  
Hearing this, Mokuba smiled brightly & bugged Seto by keeping on asking him "Who is he/she?" "What's his/her username?" "Did you become good friends with that person?" "Well? Huh? C'mon Niisama!! tell me!!"...Yep, that's also how it is with my imouto (Younger sister, otouto: younger brother) After getting his otouto to bed, he plopped down on his own bed & wondered before he slept...  
  
"I wonder if I actually know this person..."  
  
****Tsudzuku***  
  
Mou, was that any good? Anyway, review & vote your couples!! And I won't say who until the end... ideas are also welcomed, flames are not!!  
  
Chibi Varon: VAROON TSUMANAAI!!!!... Varon tsumanai ;___;  
  
Aoi: URUSAI!!  
  
Chibi Noa: Aoi Tenma sama, you forgot the disclaimer...  
  
Aoi: Screw the disclaimers!! EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY ANYWAY!!!!  
  
Chibi Malik: Umm... Aoi-sama, The big version of me is back  
  
Malik: DDA!!!  
  
Aoi: Oi Malik, my name's not Dark Demon angel anymore, it's Aoi Tenma  
  
Chibi Varon: Or Aoi-sama!! ^_____^  
  
Malik: Whatever, tonikaku, I THOUGHT YOU'VE GOTTEN RID OF THIS CHIBI VERSION OF ME!!  
  
Aoi: They're my muse, and besides, do you KNOW how hard it is creating them??? I practically had to steal Varon's goggles & almost died doing so!!  
  
Malik: Why'd you need to steal his goggles anyway? -_-;;  
  
Aoi: I needed a specificated item that belongs to the original person in order to create my muses...  
  
Malik: Oh...-_- (Realizes something) WHAT DID YOU STEAL FROM ME??!!  
  
Aoi: Hey, I only took your purple cape that hangs around you all the time, chill!!  
  
Malik: Oh, okay (Realizes it's his baby Aoi took, faints)  
  
Aoi: Well, Ja ne, mina!! Remember to review!!  
  
****Intermezzo Owari**** 


	2. Possibilities?

Yo minna-san!!! O genki desu ka? ^___^  
  
Chibi Varon: Varon tsumanai!!! .  
  
Aoi: ^_^  
  
Chibi Varon: Varon tsuma-- *His cheeks are pulled by Aoi Tenma*  
  
Aoi: XD  
  
Chibi Varon: Nahnyi yo shytwewuno!!??? (Nani yo shiteruno??!!: What are you doing??!!)  
  
Chibi Noa: It's official... Aoi-sama has become obsessed with Varon -_-;;  
  
Aoi: I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE MY MUSE!!! XD *Hugs Chibi Varon really tight*  
  
Chibi Varon: X_x  
  
Chibi Malik: Let's just pray that the real Varon doesn't come...  
  
Chibi Noa: *Nods*  
  
Aoi: I'm obsessed with Varon-chan!!! NONE MAY CLAIM HIM!!! HE. IS. MINE!!! MINE!!!! I CLAIM HIM!!! ME!!!GOT THAT??!!  
  
Chibi Varon: Hanase kudasai yo... T___________T;;  
  
Aoi: IIE!!! XO  
  
Chibi Varon: T__________T;;;;;;  
  
Chibi Noa/Malik: U_U;;--3  
  
Disclaimer: The amazing creation of this anime is strictly owned by Takahashi Kazuki Sensei, this is only a fanfiction & thus has no relationship with any plot that is in the process of Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
******Intermezzo end**********  
  
"NIIIIIIIIIISAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! MEEEEEWOOOOOOSAAAAMAAAAASUUUUUUUU!!!!!!! XD"  
  
"Naniyo, Mokuba??? X_x;;"  
  
Seto replied tiredly, as he gets up from his bed. (He's lucky that he woke up; Mokuba has been holding the bucket of water in his hands for drastic measures _) Mokuba was still in his pajamas, a blue colloured collared two piece with a fluffy white star on the left chest, and a pair of white pants with the same blue coloured stripes. Mokuba then jumped up & down Seto's bed acting in a very hyper attitude.  
  
"NIISAAAAAAMAAAAA!!! NISAMA NISAMA NISAMAAAA!!! XD"  
  
"O.o;;....You had sugar last night before bed, didn't you? -_-;;"  
  
"NOPE!! WHY'D YOU SAY THAT? I ONLY HAD A GLASS OF HOT CHOCOLATE!!! BY THE WAY, LAST NIGHT I HAD A WEIRD DREAM AND I WAS LIKE GOING BOOM!! & THESE WEIRD FLYING PONIES SUDDENLY TURNED TO YOU AND EVERYONE WAS LIKE, OH MY GOD!!! AND I WAS LIKE, RUNNING AROUND AND YOU WERE LIKE RAAAAAARGH!!!! SO I WAS LIKE, SUGAR!!! AND AFTER THAT EVERYONE ELSE WAS LIKE, MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEHHHH!!! AND I WAS LIKE, YAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!! AND THEN MORE OF THOSE FLYING PONIES CAME AND THEY WERE LIKE, MWAHAHAHAAAA!!! SO THE YOU'S WERE LIKE BLAM!! BOOM!!! AND I WAS LIKE, WHEEEEEEEE!!!! SO THEN MORE PONIES CAME AND THEY TURNED OUT TO BE FUNNY BUNNIES!!!! DID YOU KNOW THAT PEGASUS LIKES FUNNY BUNNY???!!! SO ANYWAY I WAS LIKE, MAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! AND THEN THE FUNNY BUNNIES WERE LIKE, RUNNING AROUND!!! .....And then I woke up. ^_^"  
  
"Mokuba, we're going to your room -_-"  
  
"WHY??!!! I DIDN'T HAVE ANY SUGAR!!"  
  
.....I think we've covered something obvious -_____-;; Mokuba then went on ranting about who-knows-what, while Seto just watch his otouto bounce off the walls... Literally, and also banging himself on every object in Seto's room. (Ouch... O_o;;) Seto then sighed & left the room, towards Mokuba's to confirm 'it' while Mokuba didn't notice anything & kept jumping up & down & ranting something about playing tables & tictacs, whatever that was -_-;;  
  
When he got there, he found 25 candy wrappers scattered through Mokuba's floor, along with a glass of hot chocolate. He then found a few more sugar under his pillow, cupboard, mattress, pyjama pockets, even inside the socket of the VCR in his room...  
  
"I knew it -_-"  
  
Seto sighed again, and reached for the intercom in Mokuba's room.  
  
"Code red, code red. Mokuba & his access towards the starch has been revealed, operate plan searra code 1982234001, this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill"  
  
Seto could hear the maids & butlers running around in a hectic manner, and after plan searra code 1982234001 has been adjourned (XD) Seto prepares himself for work & left for Kaiba Corp. The staff bowed as he passes the great halls of his company, but he ignored them as his cold blue eyes fixed itself on a straight line sight ahead of him. He reached his office & went to work on his current project: KAIBA LAND USA.  
  
So far, he's managed to test out the small rides, & assurred the dueling arena in the middle of the theme park, and is now currently working on a new design for a new game. Otogi was more than happy in donating DDM, & has already signed the papers that would promote his game first hand.  
  
After finishing his design, he gave them to his workers to have them manufactured & tested before the theme park could be officially opened. After the whole Doom org. incident which delayed his plans to build a theme park for the orphans, Seto worked his ass off twice as hard & this resulted in quicker process. [Just two more rides...] he thought to himself.  
  
Although he wanted to start on it immediately, the supplies he needed hasn't come in yet since he used some of his supplies through overseas shipment, the computers from Japan, the graphic paper from America (Which he has, considering where he is now), and a lot more of his needed items to continue his project.  
  
"Damn... HARRIS!! WHEN WILL THE SUPPLIES COME?!"  
  
Seto shouted through the intercom in his office. The worker named Harris flinched a bit when hearing his shout from the intercom, & replied his boss in a rather frightened tone.  
  
"B-b-boss... The... shipment i-i-i-s only going to come..."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT DAMMIT!!"  
  
"The shipment will only come in two months time!"  
  
He finally blurted out. Seto frowned, he now has nothing to do for the rest of the day since the current delay is bringing a halt towards his project. He looked at his computer & logged on the internet to find the current amount of currency throughout the world, just for references sake. The currency hasn't change much to his joy, and he then checked his digital clock.  
  
8:00 am  
  
He sighed. It was going to be a loooooong day......  
  
JAPAN, 10:00 PM (Japan & America is 14 hours different)  
  
The museum, to be exact.  
  
"Nee-san, you seem quite cheerful lately... Did anything happen?"  
  
Malik asked Isis. She is currently working on a new ancient tablet the research team recently discovered, and began trying to translate with her otouto & adoptive cousin, Rishid. The Ishtar family has moved in Domino a few months ago & so far things are going well, with Malik's dark personality banished & the pharaoh finally has gotten his name back.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Isis asked back, smiling.  
  
"Umm... For one, you've become kind of fond of the internet, second, your face tends to turn really red at random times, and not to mention you've started eating sweet foods... You're suppose to hate those things"  
  
She looked at Malik who was looking strangely at herself as she began to cleaning up her working area, & stopped abruptedly when Malik asked her that question.  
  
"I don't really know, but for some reason I just feel really elated lately..."  
  
"Honto da? 'cause you also seem to be quite distracted too lately, whenever you needed the computer for the research team's progress Ms. Isis"  
  
Rishid added. She closed her eyes & sighed, smiling sympathetically at her two family.  
  
"Watashi nara daijobu yo, futari domo... Akamainaku! Now, help me tidy this place up, it's really late"  
  
"Wakata, nee-san..."  
  
Malik replied his oneesama tiredly.... As Isis watched them help her while she herself packed away, she thought in her mind with a sweat forming on her cheek, smiling nervously at them.  
  
[I can never tell them about what... Who I recently 'found'........]  
  
MEANWHILE, AT THE MAZAKI HOUSEHOLD....  
  
Anzu slid backwards on her office-wheeled chair as she stretches her arms & put up her legs on her study desk, & rested her head on her arms that she now placed behind her red hair as she stares into the ceiling, sighing.  
  
"Man... Iorito sensei is just PURE evil! What kid of teacher gives 5 pages of homework during the weekends?!"  
  
She complained to herself, as she sighed in relief that her homework was finished. She tilted her head more forewardly to look at her clock, & found that it was 10:00pm & blinked.  
  
[It's official. Iorito sensei is a slave-driver -_____-]  
  
She thought sarcastically to herself. She sat up & then walked over to her bed, jumping to the mattress on her back & stared at the ceiling again, holding her Tare Panda pillow (AT: Don't own that either. But they're really cute ^^) She closed her eyes & predicted on what's going to happen tomorrow... She could clearly imagine Jounouchi running up to her before class starts & begging her to lend him her homework, while she rejected with an irritated tone. She can also see Yuugi sweatdropping as Jou begged him instead to borrow his homework, while she then smacks him on the head with a harrisen (A paper fan) and Otogi murmuring 'baka' with Honda.  
  
She giggled as she she then slid under her blankets, when another thought came to her mind....  
  
What if she met 'HIM' tomorrow?  
  
She blushed as an image of a boy flashed across her mind, & shook her head as she as she brought her covers up more & drifted off to sleep, without realizing she hasn't turned off her lights yet as she slumbered in light.  
  
********Tsuzuku**************  
  
Aoi: Ne minna-san, 'Mystery' suki desu ka? Ne? For those who voted for Shizuka, don't worry, her part will come soon!! I'm just anxious in getting this chapter up.... And no, I am NOT going to tell you until the last chapter (Which I haven't written yet)  
  
Chibi Varon: Varon tsumanai!!!  
  
Aoi: *Grabs Chibi Varon* *Hugs him* ^_______^ And also, it's not too late to vote yet!!! I'll write who Seto gets to be with in the end, & that girl who gets paired with him will be the one who is voted the most. So far, the characters who is voted are as follows:  
  
Kujaku Mai (Not in the review, but my friends said that they would be an interesting couple)  
  
Jounouchi Shizuka  
  
Isis Ishtar  
  
Mazaki Anzu  
  
Chibi Noa: Aoi-san also apoligizes for any OOC-ness in the progress & update of this fic, so flames will be dealt with in an acceptant manner.  
  
Chibi Malik: Aoi-san will, but I won't!!  
  
Aoi: You three are such strange muses... ^^;;  
  
REVIEW & VOTE!!!!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
V 


	3. Not a story, just a vocabulary

Mewosamasu: Wake up  
  
Nee-san: Big sister  
  
Honto da?: Really?  
  
Watashi nara daijobu yo: I'll be alright  
  
Futari domo: You two/both of you  
  
Akamainaku: Don't fuss over me  
  
Wakata: Understood/I understand  
  
Sensei: Teacher  
  
Baka: Fool, stupid 


End file.
